


Achievement Hunter Pokemon Champion Teams

by squrile



Series: AHPC [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squrile/pseuds/squrile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the teams of the AH guys, the blanks being filled in as the story progresses! No actual story will be added here, only side information to the curious fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff Ramsey

Geoff Ramsey:  
Team: Staraptor, 

 

Staraptor-


	2. Gavin Free

Gavin Free   
Starter: Espeon(Egg-two), 

 

Espeon(Egg-two)-


	3. Jack Pattillo

Jack Pattillo  
Team:


	4. Ryan Haywood

Ryan Haywood  
Team:


	5. Ray Narvaez Jr.

Ray Narvaez Jr.  
Team:


	6. Michael Jones

Michael Jones  
Team: Umbreon

Umberon-


End file.
